The use of human stem cells for clinical purposes has become a subject of increasing interest in recent years. This interest has only intensified in the wake of the more recent discoveries that human somatic cells can be induced to form pluripotent stem cells when certain transcription factors are overexpressed. Human induced pluripotent stem cells (hiPSCs) can be generated in a variety of ways, such as reprogramming somatic cells by the expression of four transcription factors. The hiPSCs exhibit similar properties to human embryonic stem cells (hESCs), including the ability to self-renew and differentiate into all three embryonic germ layers: ectoderm, endoderm, or mesoderm. Additionally, hiPSCs overcome ethical concerns, relative to generating hESCs from human embryos, because no embryonic cells are needed to form hiPSCs. Human iPSCs can be induced into any cell type and, since they can be maintained over many passages, they can serve as an almost unlimited source to generate cells from any given person. These properties make iPSC-derived cells a valuable product for cell therapies and toxicology or pharmaceutical high throughput screens. However, therapeutic and commercial uses of iPSC-derived cell products are hampered by low quantities and cell culture impurity due to limitations with current methods for producing and maintaining these cells.